


The Wild Fox

by Basileus_Monomakhos



Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [9]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, M/M, Multilingual Character, Music, Musical References, Musicals, Mythology References, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basileus_Monomakhos/pseuds/Basileus_Monomakhos
Summary: Stiles have to be where his spirit could run free, where he could be the wild fox he truly is.But that place is not Dalton Academy anymore.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Wild Fox

Just another day at Dalton. Stiles, along with several other Warbler were studying in the commons. Dalton's curriculum was a bit too advanced for him, and he's the smart guy back in McKinley, valedictorian apparent dare he say.

And then, the heavy oak door cracked open, his boyfriend stepped into the room, suddenly jumped on an empty table, threw a stack of sheet music into the air and began to sing.

( **Theo** , _The Warblers_ , **_Theo with The Warblers harmonizing_** )

 **Oh yeah**  
_(Oooooh)_ **Oh yeah**

The Warblers, out of favour for studying, now begin to dance and harmonize along. He knew he can't trust those Warblers on this. Not that he can continue as the sheet music falling down like snowflakes on his notebook.

**So scared of breaking it**  
**That you won't let it bend**  
**Now I wrote two hundred letters**  
**I will never send**  
**Sometimes these cuts are so much**  
**Deeper than they seem**  
**You'd rather cover up**  
**I'd rather let them be**

Very well then, I probably should enjoy this. Stiles thought as he marched into the hallway with the Warblers.

**_So let me be_ **  
**_And I'll set you free_ **

Jeff and Jon stepped forward and lead the Warblers to dance in the hallway, while Theo sat Stiles down on one of the benches along the wall.

 **_I am in misery_ **  
**_There ain't nobody_ **  
**_Who can comfort me_ (Oh yeah) **  
**_Why won't you answer me?_ **  
**_The silence is slowly killing me_ (Oh yeah) **  
**_Girl, you really got me bad_ **  
**_You really got me bad_ **  
**_Now I'm gonna get you back_ **  
**_I'm gonna get you back_ **  
  
**Your salty skin and how it**  
**Mixes in with mine** _(Mixes in with mine)_  
**The way it feels to be**  
**Completely intertwined** _(Completely intertwined)_  
**It's not that I didn't care**  
**It's that I didn't know** _(That I didn't know)_  
**It's not what I didn't feel,**  
_**It's what I didn't show** _

Stiles decided to join the dance. It's fun after all.

 **_So let me be_ **  
**_And I'll set you free_ **  
  
**_I am in misery_ **  
**_There ain't nobody_ **  
**_Who can comfort me_ (Oh yeah) **  
**_Why won't you answer me?_ **  
**_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_ **  
**_Girl, you really got me bad_ **  
**_You really got me bad_ **  
**_Now I'm gonna get you back_ **  
**_I'm gonna get you back_ (Yeah) **  
  
**You say your faith is shaken**  
**You may be mistaken**  
**You keep me wide awake and**  
**Waiting for the sun** _(Waiting for the sun)_  
**I'm desperate and confused**  
**So far away from you**  
**I'm getting there**  
**I don't care where I have to go**

The Warblers took several round tables into the hallway, using their fist slamming on the tables and clapping to simulate the drums.

**_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_ **  
**_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah_ **  
**_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_ **  
**_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah_ **

It's quite clear that a flash mob was forming as a number of students surrounded the dancing group, some even joining the Warblers.

**_I am in misery_ **  
**_There ain't nobody_ **  
**_Who can comfort me_ (Oh yeah) **  
**_Why won't you answer me?_ **  
**_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_ **  
**_Girl, you really got me bad_ **  
**_You really got me bad_ (Oh yeah) **  
**_Now I'm gonna get you back_ **  
**_I'm gonna get you back_ **  
**_Girl, you really got me bad_ (Got me bad) **  
**_You really got me bad_ (Got me bad) **  
**_Now I'm gonna get you back_ **  
**_I'm gonna get you back_ **

"While I appreciate your spectacularity, please try and not to make such a mess next time." Sebastian pointed at the commons, "Also quit jumping on the furniture."

"Don't worry, guys, I'll clean that up." Theo promised. The Warblers, and the clapping crowd around them dispersed at his words.

"Good luck with that." Sebastian grinned and left as well, greeting several students who was here for the Warblers performance as he walked down the hallway.

"How did you find a Burberry-esque canary cage cover?" Theo asked as Stiles took the cage of Pavarotti previously set on a small table in the hallway.

"Warblers don't like cold weather, they're originated in the Mediterranean basin, and they typically winter in tropical Africa." Stiles explained as he removed the cover to reveal the small yellow bird.

"So what do you think of the song?" Theo asked.

"Can I be completely honest with you, because it comes from my place of caring?" Stiles asked.

"Sure."

"Been there, done that." Stiles stated plainly, "Theo, your solo is breathtaking, but also numerous."

"Stiles, the council members decide who should sing the solos."

"And they just handed them to you, no audition required, how is that fair to the others?"

"Did I detect a pin of jealousy?"

"Oh, you detected a lot of jealousy. Look, the Warblers have several beautiful voices, we are literally bursting at the seams with talent, it would be extremely unfair to those who doesn't shine quite as obviously bright as you."

"Yeah, take you for example, you had a duet with me, and will have another soon."

"I got to sing because you gave me a solo part, which was because you love me. What about the others? Would they have the same support as me from you so that they could sing a part too?"

"Probably not." Theo admitted.

"When I left the New Directions for the Warblers, it didn't even crossed my mind that I would be leaving the Jackson and Lydia show only to join Theo and his pips." Stiles ranted.

"Are you happy, Stiles? Here at Dalton?" Theo asked after a period of silence.

"I used to think I am. But now I'm not so sure about that." Stiles sighed.

"I should probably clean that mess up now." Theo gestured at the papers in the room.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles answered as he picked up the cage, "See you later?"

"Sure."

* * *

Stiles retreated to his dorm room with his canary cage in hand.

Jeff have gone to Nick's dorm already, so he has the room to himself. Perfect, he really needed to finish his studying without being disturbed.

He placed the cage on top of his drawer. The canary chipped energetically. Stiles smiled and whistled in response. The bird continued his singing as Stiles scribbled down several words on his paper. But suddenly he realized something as he stopped whistling abruptly.

Silence.

"Pavarotti?" He asked uncertainly.

Silence.

He turned towards the cage, where he saw, to his utter shock and disbelief, laid his canary, lifeless.

Something's wrong, very wrong, he must be dreaming.

It was only a few seconds later did he finally realized that this is real. Hands shaking, he managed to dial a number.

"Hey Stiles." Scott greeted after a few rings.

"How did my canary die?"

"What?"

"Aren't you studying to be a vet? So please tell me how comes Pavarotti suddenly died." He knew he's being irrational here, but he have to know, "One second he was singing, then the next he just... died."

"I can't know for sure, Stiles, I'm not exactly a professional. But I suspect he had a stroke." Scott replied after a heartbeat or two, "It's not your fault, Stiles, no one could foreseen that."

"Thank you." Stiles choked out and hang up the phone. Then a memory suddenly reappeared.

When he first joined the Warblers, one of the council members (he can't recall who exactly, was it Corey?) told him to protect the canary, that the bird is his voice.

So it didn't matter how, not really.

His voice is dead.

* * *

"Warblers! I'm merely suggesting that instead of wearing burgundy ties with navy piping we could wear navy ties with burgundy piping for the competition." Theo said in frustration.

"How dare you." Corey glared while the other broke into a chaotic discussion. Josh banged his gavel twice with a stoney face to stop the situation from escalating.

It was then the door suddenly swung open, and in the doorway stood Stiles, cladded in black from head to toe instead of the Dalton blazer.

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

"It's Pavarotti." Stiles replied, "Pavarotti is dead. It was most probably a stroke."

"Oh, Stiles, I'm so sorry." Theo said sincerely.

"I know it's kind of irrational to be upset about a bird, but for me he was a source of optimism and inspiration, he was my friend."

"I know today we are supposed to practice how to swing in the background like props while Theo sings his P!nk solo." Stiles continued, "But I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today."

He passed his iPod to Logan, who connected it to a speaker. The guitar prelude soon started.

( **Stiles** , _The Warblers_ , _**Stiles with The Warblers harmonizing**_ )

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**  
**Take these broken wings, and learn to fly**  
**All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise**  
  
**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**  
**Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see**  
**All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free**

The other Warblers joined him in harmony.

_**Blackbird, fly** (Fly) _  
_**Blackbird, fly** (Fly) _  
_**Into the light** (Fly) **of the dark black night** (Blackbird, fly) _  
_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh..., uh, uh, uh!_  
_Tarara-rara-rara-raararararaaa_  
  
_**Blackbird, fly** (Fly) _  
_**Blackbird, fly** (Fly) _  
_**Into the light** (Fly) **of the dark black night** (Blackbird, fly) _  
_Uh, uh, uh, uh..._  
  
**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**  
**Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see**  
**All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise**  
**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**  
_**You were only waiting for this moment to arise** _

"Thank you so much." Stiles chocked out. Then he turned around and left the room in tears.

* * *

"So what's your plan for the weekend?" Nick asked during Friday's dinner.

"I don't know, I'm holding the funeral of Pavarotti on Sunday morning, but before that I have no solid plan." Stiles replied.

"I just saw the strangest thing in my life." Reed sat down in the group, "Sebastian asked me to pick a suit for him when I went back to our dorm room."

"Sebastian 'Polo Shirts With Popped Collars' Smythe?" Flint asked, "Are you sure you are not hallucinating?"

"Of course I'm sure. He told me he's going out tomorrow."

"As in, not going to a gay bar?" Jeff asked in suspicion.

"I must be dreaming." Richard said, "Sebastian Smythe don't date."

"Well, it's doesn't have to be a date. It could be a formal event, like a cocktail party or something." Stiles pointed out.

"I really hope it's not." Reed muttered, "Since I chose an outfit that somehow resembles a Puerto Rican pride float for him."

"That's your revenge for him calling you a gay peacock isn't it."

"Maybe, maybe not. But in my defense he looked fine in it, just not suitable for any formal event."

"It can't be." Jeff pointed out, "Sebastian's definitely experienced enough to know what to wear to a party, but he's ignorant about what to wear to a proper date."

"Hey Stiles, the community theater in Westerville would be playing _Rent_ on Saturday afternoon, I got us tickets. We could have some private activities afterwards." Theo placed his plate beside Stiles', "What are we talking about, guys?"

"Sebastian." Luke replied, "He seems to have a date tomorrow."

"Do I hear it right?" Theo questioned in aghast, "That probably would only happen once in a millennia."

"Did you notice anything unusual, Theo?" Corey asked.

"Well, he haven't called me chihuahua today. Last time that happened, he was made the captain of the lacrosse team instead of me."

"So he's probably in a state of exhilaration."

"We can't be sure now." Jon argued.

"What we do know is whenever he's upset he will randomly insult anyone around him, which didn't happen today." Stiles analyzed, "So it's probably something good. Still, we can't exactly be sure that it's not a party his family organized."

"His families are in France." Jeff reminded.

"Be quiet, guys, Sebastian is walking towards us." Nolan warned.

"Mind if I sit here, chihuahua?"

* * *

"Wow, your house is truly impressive." Theo marveled as he pull into the driveway. They just finished their dinner, and since Stiles' dad was currently in a cinema with Caroline, who won't return before midnight, and Jackson somehow had a date, they have the house to themselves.

"It was the Whittemores' first. As I told you before, Jackson's birth father was a rich yet idiotic jerk. But Caroline Whittemore is more than a pretty trophy wife he imagined, she's also a shrewd and ambitious woman. So she managed to get a huge sum of money from the divorce." Stiles stated as they stepped out of the car, "How do you think Jackson could afford his decadent lifestyle?"

"I won't go as far as saying decadent, but I guess it makes sense." Theo nodded as Stiles opened the door.

"Welcome to the Stilinski-Whittemore hou... _Mein Gott!_ "

No, this can't be true. There's no way they just walked in on his rich bastard step-brother making out with...

"Sebastian Smythe?!"

Another rich bastard. Absolutely no way.

"Don't you have any common decency such as knocking?" Sebastian groaned.

"This is my house as well, why should I even knock when I come back my home?" Stiles retorted.

"I thought you have a date, Stiles." Jackson asked as he put a t-shirt on.

"Funny. I thought you have a date as well." Stiles snarked, "Let's just say you are not the only one trying to take advantage of dad and Caroline's movie night."

"Speak of which, how comes you two..." Theo asked, still recovering from the shock.

"He's hot, I'm hot, he's single, I'm horny, so why not?" Sebastian interrupted.

"It's supposed to be a one time thing."Jackson added.

"Jax here, being the old fashioned guy insisted on having dinner before, otherwise we'd been finished by now."

"I don't know whether I should feel relieved as you are not a future in-law candidate, or fuming as you just corrupted my brother into a one night stand with you of all people." Stiles commented.

"I feel offended by your comments." Sebastian smirked, "How could I be as bad as what you're saying?"

"Oh please, your obscene schemes are too obvious to be ignored!"

"And why exactly do you think I have any ulterior motives?"

"I don't know, for me it's like since I didn't automatically spread my legs for you, you planned this out of revenge."

"Not everything is about you, Stiles, contrary to what you may believe." Sebastian answered with a smirk.

"Listen here, meerkat." Stiles growled, "My brother? He's emotionally fragile. He's been through something far too rough for someone like you to fathom. So if you dare hurt him in any way I would make your life a living hell."

"Your brother is standing here and can't help but feel slightly offended by your description." Jackson tried to interrupt, but was ignored.

"And what makes you think I can't relate to him exactly? I may have not experienced his life, but I know how to respect a person, that is, not by treating them like a porcelain doll, but as how you would act around any other man." Sebastian retorted, "Also, this is a one time thing."

"Good. And I'd appreciate it if it stays a one time thing."

"Excuse me? That's actually my decision to make." Jackson tried to chime in again. And he failed again.

"Maybe you could wait a while, Jackson, I know from personal experience that when they synchronized into rivalry mode it's almost impossible to force them to tap out of it." Theo adviced, "It's actually fun to watch sometimes, so consider this a TV drama."

"I'll say once again from the top—"

"I said NO!"

"Oh dear." Jackson groaned, "Just like him and Lydia."

"Is frenemy-ship a thing now?" Theo asked.

"I honestly don't know." Jackson replied as he opened a food cabinet, "Popcorn?"

"Hell yes."

"That's rich from someone with a meerkat face, CW hair, horse teeth and craigslist's smell, don't you think?"

* * *

The small crowd dispersed after the funeral, leaving only Theo and Stiles facing the grave of the canary.

"Are you alright?" Theo asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I think this might be upsetting for you. It reminds you of your mother, right?"

"And doesn't this reminds you of your sister?" Stiles questioned in return.

"In a way, yes." Theo sighed, "But Stiles, I think you already know that our life is not dictated by death. We have our own life to live, and it's too short to dwell into our past, or there's much more to be missed."

"I know that, but I forgot how hard that could be." Stiles sighed, "It's not only that though, I feel hollowed."

"Maybe..." Theo muttered.

"You want to say something, Theo?"

"I think you should go back." Theo replied.

"What?"

"You probably should return to McKinley, Stiles." Theo explained, "You can't tell me you haven't felt your change."

"Is it necessarily a bad thing? There's a part me still want to stay."

"It is a bad thing if you are unhappy, if you lost your unique self."

"And would I be happier, more mattered, more independent if I leave Dalton?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I have to say." Theo sighed.

"How ironic it is. I came here to find my true self, but I lost it here in the process." Stiles laughed hollowly.

"Sometimes you need to wander away to know where your heart truly yearns for."

"I just really hope that all these months here at Dalton could mean much more than a belated revelation."

"We found each other out of all this. Isn't that more precious than anything?" Theo reminded.

"And even this between us couldn't keep me as who I am." Stiles replied bitterly.

"There's a moment, when you would suddenly feel like, 'Oh, here you are, I've been looking for you forever'. I guess this is a moment like that for us. But all, even this, my love, must end."

* * *

"I'll let you know that transferring twice a year without any specific reasons would look bad on your records."

"Are you convincing me to stay?" Stiles lifted his head up and stared at Sebastian.

"No. I am only telling you the truth you neglected."

"I have a good reason."

"Let's face it, Stiles, the system is flawed, those so-called educators give little attention to the mental health of their students unless they're undisputedly diagnosed." Sebastian countered, "Your case would only make you looked like a mercenary or spy, which we both know you are not."

"Even in Dalton?" Stiles replied in slight astonishment, "Isn't Dalton the sanctuary you once told me?"

"Take me for example. I'm pretty sure that I have insulted every student in this school, at least twice, having one night stands with quite a few of them, and I'm constantly referring to your boyfriend as a breed of dog. I'm still here, at Dalton, a school famous for it's strictly enforced zero tolerance no-bullying policy."

"I thought it was because the Smythes are pumping too much money into the school so that they can't exactly kick you out."

"Nope. My family basically ignored me if I don't stir up any troubles. My elder brother Reginald is their precious heir apparent, whose unborn son is their second in line, and before his birth my younger brother Alphonse, who's six, would remain the center of attention." Sebastian explained, "Yes, I would have what I want if it's not too outrageous, but they haven't done anything for me actively for six years."

"Wow, that's cold."

"That's life." Sebastian said, "Now, enough of me, what about you?"

"What about me?" Stiles echoed.

"Let's say it this way. I think you would be better if you left Dalton. But as you left, you'll return to a environment much less forgiving, so I also want to remind you of something." Sebastian answered, "No matter what happens, just remember that the Warblers will always be there for you."

"Well, you've gone soft, meerkat." Stiles replied jokingly.

"I could be hard if you want it to." Sebastian smirked deviously.

Of course, this is Sebastian Smythe of all people, he should've expected that.

"Couldn't you at least pretend you are a well-educated French aristocrat and attending one of the most prestigious school in this nation?"

* * *

Another Friday arrived. This is supposed to be his last day at Dalton. His necessary paperwork already signed, his tuition fees settled, someone was coming to drive him to McKinley.

"And I think this is your last suitcase." Theo said.

"Yes it is. You really don't need to wait with me though, Jackson would be here soon."

"I was given a pass for today. Plus I really don't mind waiting with you."

"Have you told them?" Stiles asked abruptly.

"I will tell them before today's practice." Theo promised.

"Thank you so much." Stiles sighed, "I just can't bear myself to say goodbye to them in person."

"I still think you should. They won't blame you for leaving."

"And what if they do? What if they think I'm a spy? I mean, I abandoned them less than a month before Regionals to join the enemy, and I should have been a vocalist in a duet. Can you be sure they won't be angered by this?" Stiles argued.

"I won't force you to do it if you don't want to."

"Theo, I want to, but I just can't bring myself to do it."

"And that's why I'm here to help you."

"Thank you. Am I abusing my boyfriend privileges a bit too much?"

"Not at all." Theo glanced at his watch, "A quarter past ten. In theory Jackson should be here in..."

A familiar sports car pull into the parking lot just then. The driver side door swung open to reveal Jackson Whittemore, in his typical light blue button-up shirt and skintight khakis.

"Zero minute."

"Stiles! Ready to go?"

"You drove your mom's car here?" Stiles asked in awe.

"She told me to." Jackson simply shrugged, "For the sake drama of course."

"No wonder she likes Lydia." Stiles commented, "But then again it's kind of impractical."

"You are the one who requested a dramatic return."

"That car couldn't even carry my suitcase in its trunk!" Stiles pointed out.

"That's why I'm here, mostly." Theo chimed in, "I will drop your luggage off at your house so that you don't have to take them to McKinley and back."

"You really don't need to do that, Theo."

"I was given a whole day off, and it's just an hour or so by car. And since it's for your convenience, of course I'll do it."

"I love you so much." Stiles leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, which soon turned into making out.

"Okay, okay, enough, you have an audience!" Jackson interrupted, "You have somewhere else to go, Stiles!"

"Sorry." Stiles replied sheepishly.

"Let's go, or we won't make it to McKinley by noon."

"Right. See you tomorrow, Theo?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Stiles." Theo waved him goodbye as he climbed into the car.

"McKinley, watch out here I come!" Stiles declared.

"Guys," Theo smirked as Jackson drove out of the Dalton parking lot, "We should leave as well."

* * *

"It's noon." Isaac declared to the New Directions gathered in the parking lot, "So it's official."

"What's official?" Ethan asked.

Just then, a wine purple Porsche Carrera GT blitzed into the parking lot, took a high speed spin around the group and came to a sudden stop.

"My transfer!" Stiles stepped out of the passenger side, cladded in a dark grey shirt with peak lapel, a Phrygian cap and a pair of cropped indigo jeans, "Stiles Stilinski is back in McKinley!"

He was greeted by silence as the New Directions were too astonished by his dramatic entrance to react.

"Is it too much?"

"I have to say yes." Jackson replied as he closed the car door and took off his sunglasses.

"Really guys, five months later and all I have is dead silence, no welcomes, no applause and no songs?"

"I think we broke them, Stiles."

It was only a few more seconds later the cheers and applause erupted, and the NDs rushed forward to engulf Stiles in a group hug.

"Hey, you idiotic wolves, let go of me! Let me breath!"

"See, there's a reason we're meeting here today." Jackson explained, standing outside the hugging group.

As he spoke, four more cars sped into the lot and stopped in front of the New Directions, among them a quite familiar truck.

"Sebastian Smythe! Are you trying to kill us or them? Also this is my car!" Theo ranted as he stepped out of his car's passenger side.

"Someone clearly want to say goodbye to you." Jackson continued, completely unfazed by the situation.

"Look Stiles, your wolves are here." Malia said excitedly.

"Malia, I'll say it again. First, not all of them are gay. Second, the word for 'wolf' in Armenian is not gay."

"Never left without saying goodbye, Stiles." Jeff said as the Warblers disembarked their cars.

"Emm... I'm sorry?"

"You'd better be." Nick punched his shoulder jokingly.

"Dalton's gonna miss you, Stiles, you are a great addition to the Warblers, and you made us a better team." Corey started.

"We are all sad to see you go, but we all understand that this is something you truly want." Sebastian continued, clearly bored to death.

"This speech is rehearsed isn't it." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"I still have you after school and on the weekends, but the others won't." Theo said, "So we are here to say our goodbyes."

"And our thanks, Stiles." Nolan added.

With that, the Warblers begin to harmonize, and Theo sang the first lines of the song.

( _Theo_ , **The Warblers** , **_Theo with the Warblers harmonizing_** )

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_  
  
_Oh, simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Stiles was astonished when the orchestra suddenly started. Apparently someone took the instrument out from the McKinley choir room. Theo found his place behind a piano and accompanied himself in the next verse.

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of_  
  
_Oh, simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_  
  
_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

Theo stepped forward, leaving the piano to Ethan, and pulled Stiles into the group of Warblers.

**Somewhere only we know**  
  
_**And if you have a minute why don't we go** _  
_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?** _  
_**This could be the end of everything** _  
_**So why don't we go** _  
_**So why don't we go** _

The Warblers came forward and hugged him goodbye one by one, still harmonizing the song.

 **And if you have a minute why don't we go** _(Ooo! Ah-ah!)_  
**Talk about it somewhere only we know?** _(Ha! Ah, ah, ow!)_  
  
**_This could be the end of everything_**  
**_So why don't we go_**  
**_Somewhere only we know?_**  
  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

The song ended as Stiles was pulled into Theo's hug.

"I would never say goodbye to you." Stiles whispered.

Theo smiled, slowly pulled back and turned towards the Warblers' cars.

"No crying Stiles." Lydia said as the New Directions crowded him again, "You know we love you right?"

He turned his head towards the departing Warblers and saw Theo gazing at him with a warm smile.

And then he left.

* * *

"Dearly beloved pack, let's welcome, Stiles Stilinski in all his glory!"

The spotlight turned on, the soft orchestra started, the applause slowly faded. He's ready to sing again.

_I don't know why I'm frightened_  
_I know my way around here_  
_The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here_  
_Yes, a world to rediscover_  
_But I'm not in any hurry_  
_And I need a moment_  
  
_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_  
_The atmosphere is thrilling here as always_  
_Feel the early morning madness_  
_Feel the magic in the making_  
_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_  
  
_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_  
_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you_  
_Missed the fairy tale adventure_  
_In this ever spinning playground_  
_We were young together._  
  
_I'm coming out of make-up_  
_The lights already burning_  
_Not long until the cameras will start turning_  
_And the early morning madness_  
_And the magic in the making_  
_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_  
  
_I don't want to be alone_  
_That's all in the past_  
_This world's waited long enough_  
_I've come home at last!_  
  
_And this time will be bigger_  
_And brighter than we knew it_  
_So watch me fly, we all know I can do it_  
_Could I stop my hands from shaking?_  
_Has there ever been a moment_  
_With so much to live for?_  
  
_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_  
_So much to say, not just today but always_  
_We'll have early morning madness_  
_We'll have magic in the making_  
_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_  
_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_  
_We taught the world new ways to dream_

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic:  
> Misery by Maroon 5  
> Blackbird by The Beatles  
> Somewhere Only We Know by Keane  
> As If We Never Said Goodbye from Sunset Boulevard


End file.
